A Night of 3
by LokisChampion
Summary: Thor, Loki and Tony share a night together. WARNING: pure smut


Loki was in Tony's level of the Avengers Tower when Thor came in and closed the door, locking it behind him. Loki was standing by the wall of windows, watching the darkness take the city to the thrill of pleasures. Tony was pouring himself a small drink, which he downed in a few drinks.

Loki wore a green tank top that clung to his figure and blue jeans while Thor had a tight black shirt on and black jeans, Tony wore a red tank and deep blue jeans. As Thor stood in front of Loki, Tony snapped his fingers and the light throughout the entire level dimmed around them. Loki took off Thor's shirt before gazing at his figure when Thor took Loki's face in his hands and kissed his lips gently. When their kisses intensified, Tony stood behind Loki, slinking his hands to his stomach, going underneath his green tank to his cool skin.

Loki broke from Thor's lips as Tony took the green shirt off and tossed it across the room when Thor's lips met his again and Loki's hands threaded into his blonde hair. Tony kissed Loki's shoulders, caressing his stomach with warm hands still.

Thor's lips slunk down Loki's jaw, neck and shoulders, making Loki sigh, close his eyes and lean his head back as Tony kissed down his back so he was kneeling behind him, unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his legs when Loki turned to face Tony, who kissed slowly up his torso, luxuriously running his hands up Loki's pale skin as it made Loki squirm. When Tony was standing straight, Loki met his lips hard before he tugged on the red tank covering him.

Loki broke his lips from Tony before ripping his top off and finding his lips once again as Thor trailed kisses down Loki's spine, causing him to push his body flush against Tony, who carefully coaxed them to the bedroom. As they walked, Loki heard their furious tugging at their belts, but it ended quickly as he was wordlessly surrounded by them again. Thor's lips were on the small of his back, slowly pulling his boxers down with Tony's lips on his neck as Loki's fingers were in the waistband of Tony's boxers.

As Loki stepped out of his underwear, Thor turned him around and took Loki into his mouth, making Loki gasp and clutch the gold hair in his hands as Tony removed his boxers before returning his lips to Loki's neck, again causing Loki to lean his head back. Tony slowly ran his hands down Loki's sides, looping them to the front of his pelvis so his fingertips barely grazed over Loki, who sighed as Thor still had him in his mouth. Loki leaned into Tony, feeling the shocks of flesh on flesh make him shiver when Thor removed his mouth before guiding Loki's hips out of Tony's grasp and laying him gently on the bed. Thor slowly kissed a trail up his torso slowly while he placed himself between Loki's open legs, which had his eyes closed; head leaned to the side as Thor pushed into him.

Loki's eyes shot open, his hands on Thor's sides as Thor leaned away from him and began a gentle thrusting. Tony watched as he lay beside them. Loki's hands slid up Thor's sculpted torso, like water flowing over a window until his hands looped around to his back as Thor leaned down, kissing Loki's neck. The thrusting was paired with perfectly synchronized sighs, moans and gasps from the pair as Loki's hands were now at Thor's shoulder blades.

"God…harder…" Loki rasped and Thor did so. Their melodic gasps were joined with the headboard dully hitting the wall. As Tony watched, Loki's fingernails scraped down Thor's back and his body arched into his as their connected moans and gasps grew louder. Consciously, Tony was aware of himself growing harder as he waited for his time with Loki. Tony noticed Loki's toes curling, his knees bending as Thor gasped along with him into his neck, their collective noises slightly haunting in the quiet room.

Thor and Loki then began gasping, squeaking maybe as the breaths hitched in their throats and Thor slowly turned to jelly in Loki's grasp, but Thor only removed himself from Loki and rolled off to the side. Loki smiled expectantly at Tony. Tony grinned and crawled to Loki, placing kisses along his neck as he poised himself at Loki's entrance. He slowly pushed his tip in before scooping Loki up so he was sitting on his lap, letting Loki gasp as he sunk balls deep into him.

As Loki circled his arms around Tony's neck, Tony's hands held his sides as he slowly began his thrusting, hearing a small growl escape Loki's throat. Tony trailed his tongue from the middle of Loki's chest to his jaw, feeling Loki's fingers clench in his hair as he smiled into Loki's hot neck. Tony heard their own synchronized sighs and moans; he thought it was one of the best things he'd ever heard.

"Oh, baby…Tony…" Loki sighed, his hands falling to grasp the back of Tony's neck. Tony smirked as a hand fell to Loki and grasped his balls hard and he felt Loki's hot thighs tighten around his thrusting hips as well as Loki gasp. Loki leaned back so he could see Tony's lusty eyes. Tony squeezed. "Ah…" Loki managed to squeak before his lips met Tony's. Leaving his hand where it was, his thrust sped up as he felt Loki throbbing in his hand. One of Loki's hands fell to scrape around the arc reactor, sending the collective, shocking pulses, their loud moans and hot bodies through the silent room, now drenched with the sounds and smells of sex.

Tony abruptly stopped thrusting, meeting Loki's dilated pupils with his own as he felt the hot liquid escape both of them with sighs and some scraping fingernails. He laid Loki down before gently removing himself with small gasps in its wake. He wrapped his arms around Loki, followed by a sheet from Thor before they fell asleep together.

"I love you both. So much." Loki said.


End file.
